Time Has Brought Your Heart To Me
by ScarredAngelWings
Summary: Roxas has always know that he lived a life before this one. He remembers that life with painful clarity. For this entire life he's been waiting to find Axel, the person from his past life that mattered the most to him. When the day comes that their lives finally collide Roxas is devastated to realize that Axel doesn't have any memory of him.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Yay! I'm actually posting a fanfiction! Feels like it's been years! I thought I'd give Axel/Roxas a shot. Let me know how I do. Constructive criticism is much appreciated. Haters are not. I enjoy hearing things you liked and things I could improve on!

**WARNING! THIS IS A RATED M FANFICTION FOR A REASON! **I'm nor sure exactly what will come up since I'm writing this a chapter at time but I plan on their being sexual content. Between two boys. Because if you haven't noticed this is an Axel/Roxas story meaning that there will be male/male boylove yaoi going on. So be prepared! Enjoy and please review!

**Time Has Brought Your Heart To Me**

Chapter 1: The Pieces of My Heart Are Missing You

_Red is always the first thing I see._

_ It's too bright to be compared to blood. The burning red is more like leaping flames. Strands of it slip like silk through my grasping fingers as my attention is drawn down to the brilliant green eyes._

_ The green is wild. It blazes with the sad lost desire... no _need_ to feel something. Anything. Love. I know that need. I understand it. I experience it too._

_ My fingertips slide past the struggling green eyes to the tattoos beneath them. They're the tears he will never cry. The pain he will never truly feel. Upside down teardrops. _

_ Smooth lips curl into a wicked smile. They touch my lips and jaw and throat. My eyes flutter shut. His mouth presses a hot kiss to my ear and he exhales my name like a whispered prayer. 'Roxas'._

_ A smile touches my lips and I shift against him. My pale, bare skin slides erotically against his. His breath stutters and he mimics my movement repeatedly until our naked hips are grinding together._

_ I arch against him. He nips at my neck before pressing his mouth to mine. When he pulls back he draws his name from my lips as a soft cry of pleasure. 'Axel'._

_ I want him. I need him. Neither of us can truly feel any emotion but if we did have hearts I know what we'd feel for each other. Love._

_ I wanted so badly to love Axel._

_ BeepBeep_

_ BeepBeep_

BeepBeep

BeepBeep

My eyes fluttered open and I reached out to smack my alarm clock into silence. With a sleepy groan I rolled out of bed. Red and green were imprinted on my eyelids. I saw flashes of the bright colors every time I blinked.

I'd had another dream about Axel last night.

I stumbled into my bathroom. The tile floor was cold beneath my feet as I glanced at myself in the mirror. Bright blue eyes looked back at me. My blond hair was a messy disarray. My cheeks were slightly flushed, a lingering effect of my dream.

I started up the shower, slipped out of the black boxers I'd been sleeping in, and stepped under the stream of hot water. The warmth woke me up fully right away. My thoughts turned back to my dream. Axel.

For as long as I can remember I've always known that I lived a life before this one. The memories were confusing when I was younger but they became clearer as I grew older. By the time I was a teenager most of the memories made sense.

I was sixteen now and not a day passed that I didn't think about my former life. I had a heart now. I could love Axel fully and completely. I _did_ love Axel, so much that it constantly tortured me, because Axel wasn't here. I had yet to meet Axel in this life. I missed him so much that it hurt and I was always on the lookout for him.

I've met other people that had been in my last life. Sora was my twin brother here. Namine was my little sister. Demyx was my best friend. Zexion was Demyx's sort-of-boyfriend. Riku was Sora's best friend. Marluxia, Larxene, and Luxford were a group of seniors who'd formed a band with Demyx. A rather fail band that lacked a main singer. Hayner, Pense, and Olette were a trio of best friends that I hung out with from time to time. Xenmas was my principle. Vexen was my chemistry teacher. Seifer was the school bully. But no Axel.

Out of all these people that I knew only four of us were both burdened and gifted with knowledge of our past life. Me, Demyx, Namine, and Riku. The four of us understood each other. We understood each others suffering.

Riku and I hurt the most I think. I don't know which is worse. Not knowing where the guy you loved was, or if he even existed in this world, or having him right in front of you and completely uninterested. I personally thought I had the worst end of the deal. Then again, I hadn't experienced what Riku was so I couldn't be sure. I hoped Sora would come around eventually. Riku was his soul mate in the last life we lived and still was in this life. Sora just hadn't realized it yet. The poor guy still acted like he was totally straight.

"ROXAS!" I jumped several inches when my twin brother burst into the bathroom, interrupting my thoughts. "What's taking so long? I need to peeeee!"

I sighed and switched off the water. "Sorry, you know how I love my long showers."

"But it's almost time for school and I really gotta pee!" Sora whined childishly. "And I mom said to kick you out of the shower anyways. We're going to be late. She already left to take Namine to school."

Namine went to the same high school as us. She was a Freshman, two grades behind Sora and I. I usually drove her to school but on the days that it looked like we were going to be late my mom would take her.

I rolled my eyes and wrapped a fluffy towel around my waist. "There you go. The bathroom is all yours."

"Thanks." He beamed cheerfully. I headed out of the bathroom. Sora wasn't lying, he had to go pretty bad because he had his pants unzipped and his junk out before I'd even closed the door behind me. I chuckled to myself. Oh Sora. My lovable dorky twin.

It only took me a matter of minutes to get dressed and ready for school. I was used to running late. It seemed like either Sora or me always ended up doing something that kept us from being on time. Today my extra long shower had been a setback followed by Sora's inability to find his other shoe. When Sora finally climbed into the passenger seat of my little red Mitsubishi Eclipse I took off before he'd even fully closed the door.

Thanks to my reckless driving we arrived at school with a minute to spare and sprinted for our shared first period class, chemistry, with Vexen as our crazy teacher. I slid into my seat next to Demyx right as the bell rang.

"Hey Roxas!" he greeted me with a bright smile. "Cutting it close today."

My best friend was a bit of an oddball. He had an interesting part mullet, part fohawk hair cut and his clothes were usually a mismatch of several clashing styles. Add his dorky personality to the mix and he certainly stood out.

I shrugged. "Don't I always?"

He laughed. "Very true." His voice dropped to a hushed tone as Vexen began the days potentially disastrous demonstration. "Are you coming to watch the band practice today?"

I shrugged. "Have you found a singer yet?"

Demyx pouted. "No..."

I rolled my eyes. "Have you even come up with a permanent band name?"

His shoulders slumped a little. "The guys didn't like any of mine. I wanted to be the Radical Turnips but they wouldn't go for it. So we're currently Fading Blue but Larxene doesn't like it much and we all know that if she isn't in agreement it's not going to stick."

I nodded sympathetically. Larxene was pretty cool but sometimes she could be a viscous bitch. Nobody dared defy her when she was in one of her 'moods' so she almost always got her way. I had to admit, she could be scary.

I noticed Demyx eying me nervously and biting his lip. It was a look I was familiar with. It meant Demyx thought he'd heard something that could lead us to finding Axel. He was always nervous to talk to me about it though because so far every single time had turned out to be a crushing disappointment. "Enough with distracting me. I can tell when something is up. What's the rumor this time?"

"There's a new kid that started today. Crazy spiked red hair and unnaturally green eyes. They say..." he hesitated and gave me a nervous half hopeful look. "They say he has tattoos on his face. I haven't heard of anyone that knows his name yet but you have to admit that it sounds exactly like Axel."

I tried to swallow down the surge of hope that burned through my throat in a hopeful whisper. "Maybe it's him?"

Demyx watched me sadly. "I hope so Roxas. I hate seeing you so lonely."

"I'm sorry," I said softly. "It's just... now that I have a heart I can't help but love him. And it kills me that he's not here for me to love. I miss him Dem. I miss him so much it tears me apart."

"I know. I can see it in your eyes every day."


	2. Chapter 2: I Can Hardly Breathe

Chapter 2: I Can Hardly Breathe

By lunch time I still hadn't caught sight of the new student. I felt a little dizzy and sick to my stomach. Demyx kept shooting me worried looks as we sat down at our usual table with our lunch trays. Riku, Sora, and Zexion were already sitting there along with a very familiar red headed girl. A girl I recognized from a different life, most specifically from many of Sora's memories which I retained along with my own. Kairi. It looked like she was younger than us in this life by a few years. Probably the same age as Namine, which made sense in a way. I could tell that she didn't remember our past life though. There was an innocent carefree feel about her that showed she wasn't burdened with memories.

One thing hadn't changed though. She still looked at Sora like he was the most amazing thing she'd ever seen. She blushed like crazy every time he smiled. Her eyes never strayed from his face.

"Hey Roxas, Demyx!" Sora greeted us excitedly as Dem slid into his spot next to Zexion and pressed a kiss to the quiet boy's cheek. "This is Kairi Shade. She and her brother just moved here. She's a freshman but her brother is our age. Riku and I saw him in second period and invited him to sit with us at lunch. He should be here any minute. Had to stay behind in class for a bit to talk to the teacher..."

I quickly looked at Riku, not listening as Sora continued to babble. The silver haired boy met my gaze and gave a solemn nod. My breath caught in my throat and his eyes softened. Riku understood what this meant to me. He was a little cold and distant but he was a good person beneath it all. And he could understand why I so desperately loved someone that I technically hadn't even met yet. He understood what a huge moment this was for me.

"Hey Riku. Sup Sora? I'm guessing this is the twin brother you were telling me about."

Oh god. That voice. That beautiful sexy voice that wound its way through my dreams every night. That voice that I hadn't heard for a life time. I was trembling as I turned my head to look at him.

I couldn't breathe.

He was so much more amazing than I remembered. My hazy dreams and faded memories were nothing compared to the sight of Axel standing before me in person. The bright neon red of his hair was almost blinding in its vibrancy. His green eyes seemed to glow. His skin was smooth and pale in contrast to the black T-shirt advertising some sort of heavy metal band and dark skinny jeans that clung to his legs. The black tattoos on his face were as badass as ever. His ears had multiple piercings and we he opened his mouth to speak again I saw the silver flash of a tongue ring.

"You're Roxas right?" he was looking right at me. "I'm Axel."

He'd just said my name. I still couldn't breathe. Everything was spinning around me as I tried to remember how to pull air into my lungs. Next thing I knew black blossomed across my eyesight and I passed out.

When I opened my eyes I was splayed out the cafeteria bench. Demyx and Sora hovered over me looking worried.

"Roxas are you ok?" Dem asked softly. He smiled a bit, understanding.

"I'm fine," I mumbled as I moved to sit up.

"Then why are you crying?" Sora whispered. He brushed his hand across my face and I realized that there were indeed tears streaming down my face. I never cried. Ever. And Sora knew that. He looked even more worried and extremely confused. "What's going on? Did somebody hurt you?"

"No," I said as I stared at my tear dampened fingertips. "I've just never been so happy in my entire life."

"Huh?"

"Hey man you alright?" Axel was casually leaning his elbows on the table, sitting on the other side of the table from me. His eyebrows were raised as he curiously looked me over. I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment. What must he think of me? I was pretty sure at this point that Axel wasn't one of us who remembered. There was no recognition in his eyes when he looked at me. As far as he knew this was the first time we'd met. And what a first impression I'd just made.

"I'm fine," I said quickly trying to compose myself. "Just feeling a little odd."

He shrugged and turned to Riku to make some sort of comment. Great, now I get to experience what Riku's been going through with Sora. The guy I loved was right here in front of me and seemed totally uninterested. But at least he was here. That was better than not knowing if he even existed here.

Sora took my hand and squeezed it hard, his way of letting me know he was still worried. I gave him a reassuring smile and squeezed back before slipping my hand away from him. He gave me another look before turning to join in the conversation with Riku and Axel. Demyx gave my shoulder a pat and looked away, bending over to whisper something in Zexion's ear. He knew I needed a moment to myself to calm down.

I watched Axel as he talked. He laughed and my heart stuttered. He was so breathtakingly beautiful.

"You should come hang out with us after school! Riku and I were going to go to the movies with Demyx and Roxas. We'll probably grab something to eat afterward too. Well Riku, Roxas, and I will. I think Demyx has band practice after. Don't you Dem?" Sora asked cheerfully.

Demyx looked up from Zexion who was looking at the ground and blushing like crazy. "Sure do Sora."

"You're in a band?" Axel asked.

"Ya. They're still looking for a main singer. Not much of a band yet," I chuckled, trying to contribute to the conversation.

Everyone laughed. Demyx shrugged. "It's true I guess."

"Hey I used to sing in a band. Maybe I could audition for you guys?" Axel asked seriously.

Dem brightened up suddenly looking very interested. "Really? That would be great! I'll talk to the others about it. Maybe we can set something up for tomorrow?"

The gorgeous redhead nodded. "Sounds good to me."

"So are you free after school?" Sora pressed.

Axel shrugged. "Sure. We could hang out I guess."

"Yay!" Sora cheered, bouncing up and down in his seat. I noticed Riku watching him with a soft, amused smile. His eyes were full of love. I felt a pang of sympathy for the poor guy. Axel raised an eyebrow but didn't comment on my twin's spastic behavior. He leaned towards Riku and murmured something that made the silver haired boy's eyes widen.

I scowled. Axel seemed to have taken a liking to Riku. And that totally sucked. At least I could be safe in the knowledge that Riku would never show too much interest in my sexy redhead. He had always been blinded to everyone but Sora and I knew that he always would be. As I watched he hissed something back at Axel looking slightly pissed off. I smirked.

"He looks just like I remember,"Demyx murmured in my ear unexpectedly. I jumped a little and turned to look at him.

"Ya." A smile pushed at the edges of my lips. "He's fucking gorgeous."

My friend laughed and reached up to ruffle my hair, annoying me. "You two are going to be adorable together."

"As long as I don't screw this up and we _do_ end up together." I had to admit, I was a bit nervous. After all Axel was likely to be a bit different than I remembered. His soul was the same and deep down he was Axel, no matter what his new life experiences might be. Still I worried things might be different. I worried that in this life Axel might not love me.

"You two are _soul mates_" Demyx stressed quietly. "You're meant to be. Just wait, it'll happen in time."

"Thanks Dem, I hope so."

My eyes met the red head's at that moment and I missed whatever reply my best friend gave. Something that seemed a little like recognition flickered across Axel's face for a moment and I felt my hopes jump. Maybe getting him to fall in love with me wouldn't be so hard after all.

After school was over we gathered at my car. Demyx usually called shotgun and tried to murder anyone who dared try to take that right from him but today he was strangely quiet about it and offered that front seat right to Axel who shrugged and took it, not realizing how shocking Demyx's actions were. He glanced at the backseat to find Sora gaping at him in awe.

"One time I tried to sit in the front seat," Sora whispered. "Demyx bit me. Hard. I was almost bleeding I swear."

Axel looked confused. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"He's talking about nothing!" Demyx cried, spastically waving his arms in front of Sora's face.

I sighed and started up the car. "You guys are kind of crazy, you know that right?"

It only took a few minutes to drive to the theater. Demyx and Sora babbled away, bombarding Axel with questions and talking about a mile a minute. When I glanced back at them in the rear view mirror Riku was staring out the window with a blank expression. I could see the tension in his shoulders though. Something was bothering him. I worried about him a bit and decided to corner him about it later.

Once I'd parked the car we all piled out. Sora latched onto Demyx's arm so that they could fanboy together over the movie we were about to see which happened to be based on their favorite book. I was excited for the movie too but my best friend and my brother knew I wasn't one for showing my excitement through mini freak outs so they automatically clung to one another. The two spazzes who could squeal and giggle together to their hearts content.

Riku, Axel, and I trailed a little behind Demyx and Sora and they skipped toward the theater arm in arm singing some sort of made up song about how happy they were to be here. Riku was watching Sora with that same blank look that had been worrying me lately. Axel, much to my distress, was watching Riku. I wanted to do something to capture his attention but I wasn't sure how I could do that without making an idiot of myself again so I settled with glancing at his out of the corner of my eye as we walked. The three of us settled into our awkward silence of me watching Axel watch Riku watch Sora.

Luckily the walk to the theater doors was fairly short. We ordered our tickets and shuffled inside. Sora insisted that he needed popcorn so we all waited patiently while he bought a huge bucket full of extra buttery salty popcorn and five bags of sugary sweets. When he had his treat we headed into the movie. The previews were already playing as we shuffled toward our seats. I ended up between Axel and Sora.

As soon as the lights went down I became hyper aware of Axel sitting right next to me. Sora handed me the popcorn bucket to hold while he arranged his sweets. I reached for a handful at the same time Axel did. Our hands bumped and I yanked mine back like I'd been electrocuted. My heart broke into a sprint. Axel gave me a weird look and stuffed his entire handful of popcorn into his mouth at once.

The movie was packed with all the good stuff. There was a bit of romance, a smidgen of drama, and a hell of a lot of action. The ending was kind of sad and I tried my best not to tear up while Sora bawled like a baby next to me, shoving handfuls of candy into his mouth between sobs. Demyx, who was on his other side, clutched the hand that wasn't shoveling sweets down his throat and cried along with him. I could practically feel the heat of Riku's glare as he locked his gaze on their joined hands.

"Could he be any more obvious?" Axel whispered, ignoring the heart-wrenching scene playing across the scene

I just shrugged. "He doesn't have to worry much about subtlety. I love Sora to death but the guy's absolutely oblivious. He even thinks he's still straight even though every one he's met since the age of 3 realizes he's 100% gay."

My redhead laughed. "I know what you mean. I could tell the first time I laid eyes one him. I could tell with you too. And Riku and Demyx. God is there anyone at that school who _isn't_ a flaming homosexual?"

I chuckled and unluckily for me Sora happened to hear. He sent me a scandalized look as he rubbed at his tears. "You're heartless Roxas. How could you laugh at this? I disown you as my twin!"

I rolled my eyes. "Then who's bed will you climb into when you get scared at night?"

He contemplated this for a moment. "Fine I guess you can be my brother. But you're walking a fine line mister!" he declared dramatically before splitting a grin.

"You two are adorable," Axel drawled. "Imagine how hot the twincest between you two would be." He flashed us a wink as we both stared at him in utter horror.

"Axel's a pervert!" Sora cried over the sound of the closing credits starting up. Several people were standing up and starting to leave and the majority glanced over curiously at Sora's accusation.

"And proud of it." Axel's grin made Sora go bright red.

"Let's leave," Riku interjected shortly sounding a little annoyed.

We shuffled out of the theater. Demyx and Sora clung to each other again, gushing over the film we'd just seen. As they climbed into the car I held Riku back. Sora and Demyx sat in the backseat chatting away but Axel gave us a curious look.

"Get in," I said. "I need to talk to Riku for a minute."

He shrugged and got into the passengers seat without any protest. Riku ripped his arm out of my hold and glared at me. "What is this?"

"Something has been bothering you. What's wrong?"

"What the hell makes you think I'd talk to you about it?" he grumbled, not meeting my eyes.

"You know why." I lightly touched his arm. "I know we aren't the best of friends but we understand a lot about each other. It's Sora and Demyx isn't it? You're jealous."

"Maybe."

"Don't be. You know how Sora is. He's just over affectionate with everyone. And Demyx has Zexion. He loves him. Not only that but he knows just how much Sora means to you. He's a good guy and he'd never do anything to hurt you. Just get in the car, take Sora's hand and try talking to him about the movie. He'll get as clingy and gushy with you as he is with Demyx, I just know it. And if Demyx sees that he'll back off. He's kind of oblivious too and he doesn't realize how he it must look to you when he gets like that with Sora but if you give him a hint he'll catch on."

Riku just looked at me for a minute before nodding. "I'm happy you finally got to meet Axel. I know you missed him."

He got into the car without another word. I smiled a little as I got into the drivers seat. Riku acted tough but he was just a big old softy on the inside. Especially where Sora was concerned.

I watched in the rearview mirror as he took my advice. He snatched up Sora's hand and mumbled something about the movie. Sora immediately responded and something like realization dawned on Demyx's face. He let go of Sora and turned to Axel to start up a conversation.

Riku's eyes met mine in the mirror and he gave me a small nod before turning his attention back to Sora. I glanced over at Axel who was focused on Demyx. A pang of loneliness coursed through me and I gave a sad smile as I started up the engine and drove us home.


End file.
